jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel
Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Tatooine Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.03.07 bis zum 11.04.07 * : Im Gegensatz zu Coruscant finde ich, fehlt hier nix. --Modgamers 20:04, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) * : Wegen den Gründen an denen er schon letztes Jahr bei der Wahl gescheitert ist (stehen auf der Diskussionsseite zu Tatooine). Es fehlt noch viel zu der Geschichte. Wenn das geändert wird, dann Pro. --Assassin 20:35, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde den Artikel exzellent. Sogar der Artikel in der Wookieepedia ist kürzer, ein eindeutiges Pro von mir! Xargon 22:59, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) * : Mir gefällt der Artikel auch, dafür.--Asajj 00:41, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Also ich bin auch dagegen (noch) naja wie Assassin schon sagte fehlt noch etwas zur Geschichte das wäre für mich schon wichtig aber ansonsten ist er gut sehr gut sogar Jango 00:49, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Teilweise sehr gut, die übrigen Teile nicht gut genug.Meister Yoda 14:38, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich würde sagen ausführlich. Mehr Informationen über Tatooine sind ja wohl kaum möglich. SkywalkerXL 15:38, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Nein, es fehlt noch einiges an Geschichte. Die Alten Sith-Kriege sind beispielsweise kaum erwähnt. Da kann noch mehr kommen. Ben Kenobi 16:18, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Da fehlt noch ein bisschen was für einen exellenten Artikel. Boba 16:35, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist schon echt gut, der Beste über einen Planeten, den wir bisher haben. Aber für ein Stern fehlt da meiner Meinung auch noch was. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, das der Artikel irgendwann exzellent wird.--Yoda41 16:41, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Seit der letzten Wahl hat sich eigentlich am Artikel nichts mehr getan, deshalb fehlen nach wie vor die Frühgeschichte und die Ereignisse zur Zeit der Alten Republik. RC-9393 Admin 17:05, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ich finde den Artikel recht ausführlich und informativ. Aber die bereits erwähnte Kritik darf natürlich auch nicht unberücksichtigt bleiben. Daher: Mal gucken, was sich noch tut. Altaïr 20:12, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Nachdem bei den unteren mehr auf das Layout und die Schrift geeignet wird, sogesehen nicht primär auf den Inhalt, bin ich eigentlich der Meinung ein PRO geben zu können. Ursprünglich bin ich dagegen, weil 'Exzellente' vollständig sein sollten: Da dies bei anderen aber auch nicht der Fall ist, kommt bei mir ein PRO hin. Sollte man sich jedoch auf die andere Version festlegen, ist es ein KONTRA. Anakin Skywalker Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 03.04.07 bis 17.04.07 * : Ich habe gerade gesehen das Anakin Skywalker auch vorgeschlagen ist. Ich finde den Artikel recht gut. Die jedi Quest Story ist gut verarbeitet. SkywalkerXL 14:57, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke da fehlt noch einiges. Wenn man sich mal den Artikel ansieht den die Wp hat....--Yoda41 15:41, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Nun wartet mal ab, Leute. Da passiert noch ein wenig mit Anakin und Vader... Ben Kenobi 16:21, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Zur Zeit läuft der Prozeß, Anakin und Vader zu einem umfassenden Rundumschlag-Artikel zusammenzulegen und allerlei fehlende Episoden zu ergänzen; ich denke, eine solche Kandidatur sollte warten, bis der Prozeß abgeschlossen ist, da sich ja noch einiges tut. Aber dann hat er sicherlich gute Chancen und sollte auf jeden Fall noch mal aufgestellt werden! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 17:03, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Extrem dickes NEIN. Nummer 1 fehlt quasi alles! Das ganze was dort geschrieben ist, kann man eigentlich als Einleitung verwenden. Ich habe zwar hier in den Artikel schonmal den Anakin Part, so wo ich gerade hänge, geschrieben, jedoch fehlen noch einige Jedi Quests. Das allergrößte Problem sind aber die Klonkriege! Dort ist so ein kleiner Text aus Star Wars 2 zu entnehmen, was vielleicht 5% des gesamten Krieges ausmacht, indem Herr Skywalker ein wenig etwas geleistet hatte. Deshalb suche ich immernoch dringends Leute, die mir Helfen, denn aktuell habe ich Ferien (=viel Feiern), danach gehts bei mir um ziemlich viel in der Schule (=viel lernen), weshalb dieser Artikel erstmal auf Eis gelegt ist. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn komplett eröffnen, jedoch bräuchte ich dafür nochmal mindestens 3 - 4 Monate, denn alleine für den großen Artikel habe ich schon 1 Monat reingesteckt. --DarthMomse 14:57, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich denke hier fehlt noch das gewisse Etwas (aber sonst OK) Dark Lord of the Shit 16:33, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Xizor Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 06.04.07 bis zum 20.04.07 * : Ein weiteres Meisterwerk aus der Feder von RC-9393. Alles drin. Wirklich sehr raffiniert geschrieben. Premia Admin 14:24, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Was soll man da noch mehr zu sagen? Exzellent. Ben Kenobi 14:32, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Mir fehlt da noch der Teil aus Empire at War - Forces of Corruption, aber ansonsten schon richtig exzellent! --DarthMomse 14:47, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Bei Han Solo zB. fehlt auch der ganze Abschnitt von ca. 12 bis 20 NSY dennoch ist er Exzellent so wie er schon ist. Hier ist es ähnlich, zusätzlich finde ich das man auf einen Handlungstrag eines PC Spieles, welches ich in sehr Anzweifelbar finde, auch verzichten kann... der Artikel ist auch so schon gut genug. --Modgamers 14:51, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, guter Artikel, wenn da wirklich noch ne kleinigkeit fehlen sollte, wird die irgendwann bestimmt noch ergänzt.--Yoda41 16:41, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich wollte den Artikel eigentlich auch nominieren, aber jetzt ist es schon passiert. Mir gefällt der Artikel sehr, ich bin dafür. --Asajj 20:06, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Wieder ist mir mein Namensvetter, mit dem, was ich sagen wollte, zuvorgekommen. Der Artikel ist gut genug.Meister Yoda 21:29, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr guter Artikel allerdings muss ich Premia in einem Punkt wiedersprechen es ist ein Meisterwerk aus seiner Tastatur oder benutzt RC-9393 Federn die mit seinem PC auf eine mir nicht ergründbare Weise verbunden sind.Boba 23:17, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Felucia Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 08.04.07 bis zum 21.04.07 * :Derr Artikel ist sehr ausführlich und genau beschrieben.--Adi Yoda 14:09, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :*Hallo Adi Yoda! Bist du nicht Vos...? Ihr nutzt die gleich IP-Adresse, was auf ein doppeltes Benutzerkonto hindeutet. Es ist nicht schlimm, seinen eigenen Artikel zur Wahl aufzustellen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:11, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nein: Das ist mein Bruder der die selbe Ip-Addresse hat. * :Der Artikel beschreibt das Vorgehen der Schlacht mit coole Bilder. --Vos 14:23, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde den Artikel ziemlich gut.Boba 14:32, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Mir hat der Artikel sehr gefallen. --Asajj 14:40, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Nach der super bearbeitung von Vos ist das ein Artikel der den Exzellentstatus mehr als verdient Jango 14:44, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich weiß nicht so recht... Das gewisse Etwas zum exzellenten Artikel fehlt. Ben Kenobi 14:58, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke der Artikel ist bei weitem noch nicht Exzellent. nehmen wir mal nur diesen Ausschnitt, der aber für den gesamten artikel stehen könnte: "Nach der Schlacht wurden alle Truppen abgezogen außer die 327. Sternenkorps und die 182. Legion. Aber die Regiment waren auf Felucia getrennt, aber von 182. Legion hatte man auf einmal gar nichts mehr gehört. Barriss Offee galt ebenso als vermisst. Als Suchtrupp hat man die 501. Legion nach Felucia geholt, um die 182. Legion zu suchen. Später hatte hatte man die 182. Legion wieder gefunden, die in der Zwischenzeit in einem Kampf mit einem Acklay verwickelt war. Die Legion war nun stark dezimiert.": sprachlich nicht so elegant, was eher vom lesen abschreckt, einige Rechtschreib- und grammatikfehler, Tempusfehler, wiederholungen... und so weiter. Da muss noch mehr passieren.--Yoda41 18:15, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Finde die Leisung von Vos zwar bemerkenswert, jedoch stecken hier eigentlich 50 weitere 'ne Menge in die Artikel von ihm, damit die nicht voll mit LA-Einträgen sind. Der Artikel ist sogesehen für mich gerademal aus dem Bereich "Dringende Überarbeitung" raus. @Vos: Frag doch einfach ein paar Leute hier, ob sie dir beim sprachlichen nicht helfen würden. Ich habe selbst 'ne Deutsch 5 (aktuell), weshalb meine Texte nicht gerade von sprachlicher Qualität glänzen. Es sollte schon zum Lesen einladen, denn wie oben und bei allen anderen 'Exzellenten' steht klar das sprachliche im Vordergrund. --DarthMomse 20:25, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST)